


Esperidoeidiphobia

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_saturday, Fanart, Gen, Rodney's Citrus Allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear/disgust/outrage/disbelief of citrus fruits.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperidoeidiphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Artisted for Amnesty week's prompt #4, orange, on [sga_saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/40323.html). Caps from [1](http://www.davidhewlett.co.uk/scrncaps/atlantis/) & [2](http://gallery.demon-cry.net/tag/stargate-atlantis/). Texture from [here](http://www.psdgraphics.com/backgrounds/halftone-pattern/).  
> Thank you to [Rustler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler) for the confab. Muah!  
> 

  


  


  



End file.
